Confiding
by McChick777
Summary: Chloe is having a horrible day and needs someone to talk to. First fic so please be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Confiding  
Author: Ashleigh777  
Rating: Strong R  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Although I wish I owned Lex. ;)  
Category: Romance/Angst/Drama  
Spoilers: Everything up to the third season.  
Summary: Chloe is having a horrible day and needs someone to talk to. First fic so please be nice!  
Feedback: Yes please!  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt to anything Chlexy and even a fic so please be nice when reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. She sat there for several minutes, just thinking about her day. She got out of her car and slowly walked to the door. As she opened it, she noticed that something was different. There was her dad's briefcase lying in the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note posted on the fridge.

__

Honey. Had to go to a last minute conference in Metropolis. I will be back in about 3 days. Sorry for the short notice. Love Dad

'Well isn't this just dandy?' Chloe thought to herself. 'I had the worst day and I can't even come home to talk to anyone about it.' She sat down at the table and thought about her day. Usually, when she was younger, when she was upset she wrote in her diary about these things. But she was too old for that now. Starving, she decided to go back into town and grab something to eat. Maybe she would even see Clark or Pete or Lana, or hell, she wouldn't even mind seeing Lex, just so she could talk to someone.

As she got into her, it started to rain. She quickly shut the door and was off. When she finally got to the Talon, she started to put her keys away in her purse but dropped them into a huge puddle on the sidewalk.

"Fuck sakes. Could this day get any worse?" Chloe muttered to herself.

"I don't know. How bad has it been so far?"

Chloe turned around to see a wet, soaking Lex standing there with a smile on his face. She finally realized that it was because her pants had split down the middle as she was bending over to get her car keys.

"Fuck. Luthor do you have anything better to do than make fun of a teenage girl who is having the worst fucking day of her life?" She stood there, water droplets dripping off her nose. She was mad, he could tell and he didn't want to do anything more to upset her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Sullivan. I didn't mean to upset you even more. How about I make it up to you by buying you a coffee." His tone seemed genuine and Chloe thought why not, she did want a coffee, why not let someone else pay for it?

Chloe opened the door for Lex and quickly found the closest booth to sit in, trying to hide her pants. Lex ordered two coffees and then turned to talk to Chloe.

"So tell me about your day. Why was it so bad?"

'Why does he care?' Chloe thought to herself. 'It's not like he is really here to listen to my problems.' "Why does it matter Luthor? I know you only asked me to coffee to try and make me feel better. I know you don't really want to try and solve my problems for me. Let's just get our coffee, drink it, and keep the small talk to a minimum until we are done."

"I'm sorry Chloe but you are wrong there. I actually do want to know why you had such a bad day. No one can hold that much anger in and not want to talk to someone to get it all out."

He was right. She was dying to talk to someone. Dying to burst into tears and say I had a horrible day. I flunked a test, only had enough money to buy a small lunch which ended up on the floor when I tripped in the cafeteria, and almost got into a car crash when trying to get out of the parking lot at school. She looked up at Lex and just turned away, trying to hold back the tears starting to form in her eyes. Lex could see something was wrong so he leaned in and took Chloe's hand.

"Chloe it's alright. Tell me what happened."

"I can't. I…I just. I'm hungry." She said as she turned to face Lex. She wanted to change the subject, change it to anything, just off this topic.

"Well, why don't you come to the mansion. I have the cook prepare something for us and we can talk there, alone." His hand started to rub hers, as if he was trying to comfort her. Memorised by this, she stared at their hands, touching and let out a small yes. They got both got up, Lex behind her to help hide her pants from the other Talon customers.

As Chloe was about to get her car keys, he said, "It's ok. We can take my car. You leave yours here and you can get it after dinner or tomorrow morning."

Chloe nodded her head and got into the car. Lex closed her door and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. As they pulled out, Chloe looked out of the window and thought to herself, she was going to be fine.


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer and everything else in chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe walked into the huge mansion, or castle as most people called it, and looked around. She couldn't believe that Lex lived here all by himself, well except for his servants and what not. She spun around as she heard Lex shut the gigantic door behind him.

"Make yourself feel at home, I will go and tell the cook to prepare us something hot and comforting, it seems like you need it."

"What the food or the comforting?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.

"Both."

Chloe stood there, still taking in her surroundings. She had never actually been invited into the Luthor mansion before, she decided to look around; she may never get this chance again.

As she walked into the den, she noticed a huge fireplace, pool table, and a massive television. 'What a life Lex must lead.' She thought to herself. She quickly sat down on one of the several couches in front of the TV and grabbed the remote. She flipped through the channels, she found a porn channel and decided it would be funny to watch, since they looked for fake anyways. Just as the couple on screen was getting really into it, Lex appeared at the doorway and cleared his throat. Chloe jumped up and tried to change the channel, but realized that she grabbed the wrong remote on her accent onto her feet.

"I'm sorry Lex. I just thought it would be funny to watch. You know these things, always totally fake…"

"No actually I wouldn't know. I don't watch this stuff. Too busy with my business and other affairs."

"WHAT?" Her voice sounded shock and actually seemed to shock Lex. "You are a guy and you don't watch porn? Everyone watches porn… even CLARK watches porn!"

"I seem to enjoy the real thing rather than watching two people get off in conditions that are… as you put it 'totally fake'. The real thing is much more exciting." His faced now showed a smirk that made Chloe laugh. As she laughed, she sat down on the couch, grabbed the correct remote and changed the channel. Lex sat down beside her, reached over her and took the remote from her hand.

"Didn't think of you as one of those 'The Remote Is Mine' kinda guys." She stated.

"I'm not. I just think we need to talk. You seemed really hurt back at the Talon, thought we could talk about it."

'There is that genuine tone of his again' Chloe thought. She turned to Lex and with an impulse, grabbed him in a hug.

At first Lex was stunned, but then quickly came back to reality and returned the hug. "It's ok Chloe, tell me, what happened today?"

"Oh nothing big I guess. Just one of those days where you wish you could have stayed home. Flunked a test, had no lunch. And almost got into a car accident, but as Lana would say 'Whatever'." Chloe released Lex from her grasp and turned to sit back in the couch.

"Dinner is ready Mr. Luthor," said a voice from the doorway. "Shall I bring it in here?"

"Yes please." said Chloe, totally forgetting she was at Lex's house. "Oh… I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to. It's your house, I just forget I was here for a moment there."

"It's ok. And yes, please bring it in here."

Chloe and Lex enjoyed their soup and soft drinks in front of the roaring fire. Chloe was warm, and felt safe here. She didn't know if it was because she was sitting next to Lex, or because she was in a castle with stone all around it, but she liked the feeling and didn't want it to go away.

As their plates were cleared, Chloe went to go lie on the rug in front of the fireplace. Lex looked down at her, the light from the fire flickering over her face. She looked like and angel. He didn't know what it was but something pulled him down to sit beside Chloe. She opened her eyes to see Lex staring at her, she sat up and stared back with a bright smile on her face. Lex looked at her lips. He felt this sudden urge and knew he had to go with it. He leaned in, within a few seconds, his lips reached hers, and they were entangled in a kiss.


	3. The Bedroom

Disclaimer in part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe pulled back and stared at Lex. He was breathing heavily and was staring back at her. She turned around and looked at the fire.

'What just happened?' She yelled at herself. 'This can't be happening…or can it?'

"Chloe I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I should have stopped it." Lex went to get up from sitting on the floor but Chloe turned around and kissed him again, only this time, more passionately.

Finally, they pulled away, both breathing hard, lips red and swollen from their kiss. Lex stood up and put his hand down to help Chloe up. When she was finally standing, he titled her head and kissed her again. She moaned and Lex took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Still kissing, he lifted her up into his arms and started to walk towards the stairs. When he reached the top, he looked at Chloe in his arms.

"I want you Chloe, but I will understand if you don't want to take this night any further. I can put you down now and you can go home, or I can take you to my room. Your choice." Lex's face begged Chloe to choose the latter of the choices.

"Well, my dad's not home due to the last minute conference you sent him to, so I choose B, bedroom."

Lex's face lit up and he started to walk towards the room. Chloe laughed once they finally reached the room. It was massive, and the bed must have been a king, king size, if there was such a size. Lex placed Chloe down on the bed and kissed hr forehead. He then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Chloe laid there alone. She could hear the running water, Lex must be washing his face. She was nervous, she wasn't going to deny that. But something in her told her she was ready for this, so she slowly started to take her top and pants off, remembering that the pants had a whole in them. She tossed her clothes on the floor in front of the bed, and slipped into the silk covers and laid there, waiting for Lex.

After a few moments Lex came out from the bathroom wearing silk boxers, or at least Chloe thought they were silk, they sure did look like silk. He came around the bed, slipped into the covers, and moved towards Chloe.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chloe? We don't have to, but once we start, I feel I won't be able to stop."

Chloe nodded her head and leaned in to kiss Lex, only she kissed his neck instead. She then moved to his collarbone, and down his chest. She could hear Lex's breathing become deeper and a few moans slipped out.

When she got to his boxers, she noticed the tent already formed. "Gee Luthor, is that a roll of money in there or are you happy to see me?"

Lex laughed, but his laughing soon faded away when she started to rub this now throbbing cock with her hand. She kissed her way back up Lex's chest and when she reached his lips, kissed him passionately, their tongues dueling. Both needing air, Chloe pulled away and looked down at Lex.

Lex then flipped Chloe around so that he was on top of her. He carefully removed his boxers and threw them onto the floor next to Chloe top and pants. He then kissed Chloe's neck, and moved down her body. When he reached her chest, he slowly unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. He then took one nipple in his mouth and played with the other one with his fingers. Chloe gasped at this sensation and knew that if the foreplay was this good, the sex would be great. Lex then moved down to her stomach, kissed her bellybutton, and then sat up. He took one of her long legs and lifted it in the air, placing gentle kisses down her leg to her thigh. When he reached her underwear, she moaned and new Lex was smiling to himself right now. He sat back up and put his fingers in Chloe's underwear and started to slide them off. Chloe lifted herself slightly to help Lex with this task, and then laid back down when Lex threw the underwear behind him. Lex then positioned himself over top of Chloe, and placed his hard, throbbing cock right before her entrance. She looked down at Chloe, his eyes asking for permission one last time. She kissed him and with that, he thrusted into her, slowly at first but then picking up speed. Soon enough, they gathered a rhythm and Chloe closed her eyes and allowed all her senses to be taken over.

"Lex" Chloe moaned, as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her.

"Open your eyes Chloe."

Chloe did just that. As her eyes met with Lex's, she came to her orgasm. Feeling Chloe tighten around him, made Lex reach his climax too shortly after. They both just laid there, panting. Lex pulled himself out of Chloe and laid on his side, his elbow keeping him up.

"Chloe, you were amazing." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms.

Chloe laid in Lex's arms, reminiscing on what just happened. She smiled and said, "Lex, I should confide in you more often."

"Well whatever makes you feel better." He pulled her in closer and then closed his eyes.

'Wonder what tomorrow will bring' Chloe thought as she fell asleep in Lex's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok I thought I needed to end it a little so the next chapter is the "conclusion" chapter!


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer in chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe woke up, still in Lex's arms. She looked at him sleeping and smiled. She got out of the bed and noticed a new outfit lying on a chair.

"I asked the maid to get you something to wear back home."

Chloe turned around to see Lex sitting up in bed, wearing a smile that was as nice as the clothes he bought her.

"Thank you, but I can't. But I will only for today cause I can't seem to find my old pants."

"I had them thrown out, hope you don't mind."

"Oh it's fine, I was going to anyways when I got home." She put on her new clothes as Lex got out of bed and put on a robe. The clothes were a perfect fit.

Lex led Chloe down the stairs and to the door. "I hope I get to see you again soon Miss. Sullivan. Say this evening? Your father is still away is he not?"

"Yes, he won't be getting back till after this weekend I assume, I will see you tonight. I should go home and have a shower. See you later." Chloe leaned up to kiss Lex, a passionate one that lasted a few minutes.

Chloe walked out of the house to the limo that was waiting to take her into town so she could get her own car. Lex stood in the doorway smiling. "I'm never going to wash these lips." He said to himself as he closed the door. A smile appeared on his face as he walked to his office to prepare tonight plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked my very first fanfic. Please be kind and remember that if you review it! Thanx!


End file.
